bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby, you're my home
Romanized Title Baby, you're my home Japanese Title Baby, you're my home English Title Baby, you're my home Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji Mado wo nagareru keshiki wo bon yari mitsumete Kimi no koto dake kangaeru Setsunai yoru ni nan do mo negaeri uchi nagara Nukumori wo motomete ieji ni tsuita yo Afureru egao mo ohtsubu no namida mo Subete ga itoshii sore dake sa hoka ni nani mo nai Kaerou massugu kimi no mune ni Akari wo miushinawa nai de Bokura wa kore kara kitto umaku iku yo Mou sugu tadoritsuku Baby, you're my home Furui album wo mekuru youni kurashiteita yo ne Hajimete atta goro kara Toki doki kimi wa inaku naru nani mo iwa naide Sono tabi ni futari de toho ni kureteita Kimi wo matezuni kizutsuketa keredo Heya no katasumi de mou hitori dewa nakanaide Kaerou massugu kimi no mune ni Yawaraka na kaori ni sasowarete Bokura wa daite dakarete aruiteru yo Nagareru hoshi wo miyou Baby, you're my home Kaerou massugu kimi no mune ni Akari wo miushinawa nai de Bokura wa kore kara kitto umaku iku yo Mou sugu tadoritsuku Baby, you're my home Kaerou massugu kimi no mune ni Yawaraka na kaori ni sasowarete Bokura wa daite dakarete aruiteru yo Nagareru hoshi wo miyou Baby, you're my home Japanese 窓を流れる景色を ぼんやり見つめて 君のことだけ考える oh せつない夜に何度も寝返り打ちながら ぬくもりを求めて家路についたよ uh あふれる笑顔も 大粒の涙も すべてが愛しい それだけさ 他に何もない ※帰ろう まっすぐ君の胸に 明かりを見失わないで oh 僕らは これからきっとうまくいくよ もうすぐたどりつく baby,you're my home※ 古いアルバムをめくるように 暮らしていたよね 初めて会った頃から ときどき君はいなくなる 何も言わないで そのたびに二人で途方に暮れていた uh 君を待てずに 傷つけたけれど 部屋の片隅で もうひとりでは泣かないで 帰ろう まっすぐ君の胸に 柔らかな香りに誘われて 僕らは抱いて抱かれて歩いてるよ 流れる星を見よう baby,you're my home 帰ろう まっすぐ君の胸に 明かりを見失わないで oh 僕らは これからきっとうまくいくよ もうすぐたどりつく baby,you're my home 帰ろう まっすぐ君の胸に 柔らかな香りに誘われて 僕らは抱いて抱かれて歩いてるよ 流れる星を見よう baby,you're my home English Looking absent-mindedly at floating sceneries at the window Thinking about you and you alone On distressing night, while turning side to side many times Wishing for warmth, I follow the road home Your brimming smile even those large drops of tears Everything is so lovely That's all there is to it, there's nothing else I'm going home directly to your bosom Don't lose sight of the light now We will go on smoothly for sure from now on I will settle down soon Baby, you're my home We have lived just like the turning pages of an old photo album Right from the first time we met Sometimes you disappeared without saying a word That's the way we got along with each other everytime Even though I did not wait for you, it still hurt No more crying by myself in the corner of the room I'm going home directly to your bosom Tender sweet scent is luring me Let's walk on while hugging each other close Look at the flowing stars above Baby, you're my home I'm going home directly to your bosom Don't lose sight of the light now We will go on smoothly for sure from now on I will settle down soon Baby, you're my home I'm going home directly to your bosom Tender sweet scent is luring me Let's walk on while hugging each other close Look at the flowing stars above Baby, you're my home